1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving the raising and lowering of a lift for a tower type storehouse so as to supply a force for vertically operating the lift carrying goods to storerooms on every floor of the storehouse, and more particularly to an apparatus for driving the raising and lowering of a lift for a tower type storehouse, in which a plurality of hydraulic cylinder units are connected to each other along a vertical axial line so that the raising and lowering of the lift is achieved by the expansion and contraction of the connected hydraulic cylinder units due to the supply of hydraulic pressure, thereby uniformly supplying the hydraulic pressure to every hydraulic cylinder unit and assuring stability in the raising and lowering of the lift.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in tower type storehouses serving also as a parking structure, a tower including storerooms on every floor is built and a lift is constructed so as to be vertically operated to be raised and lowered throughout every floor of the tower, thereby carrying goods loaded on the lift to corresponding floors of the tower. Herein, the lift is raised and lowered by a driving force supplied from a driving apparatus.
In the conventional apparatus for driving the raising and lowering of the lift, a machinery room provided with a driving motor is prepared on the uppermost floor of the tower. A pulley is installed on a rotary axis of the driving motor, and a wire rope is hung on the pulley. One terminal of the wire rope is connected to the lift and the other terminal of the wire rope is connected to a counterweight. Thereby, the lift is vertically operated so that a balance of the lift is maintained by the driving motor-operated wire.
However, since the aforementioned conventional driving apparatus is conceived such that the lift is raised and lowered by a drawing force of the wire rope created by the driving force of the motor, the conventional driving apparatus has several problems, such as instability in the raising and lowering of the lift and enormous power consumption due to a considerable load required to support the total weight of the lift including cars and/or goods, and pallets loaded on the lift, and the risk of an lift-overturning accident.